The Picture Of Draco Malfoy TRADUCCION
by neo-marauder prongs
Summary: De vuelta en Hogwarts despues de un septimo curso tardío, Draco Malfoy descubre un espejo que ve demasiado. Ironicamente, Harry Potter a su vez descubre a Draco, y tambien ve demasiado. Estupida rata acosadora. EDITADO 11/10/10.
1. Narciso

**N/A: Y voila, Mi primera aventura en el fabuloso reino del romance Draco/Harry. Este capítulo es el primero (y el más corto) de tres, así que espera por más.**

**N/T: ¡Mi primera traducción! ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ella! ¡Además que esta historia me encanto! Así que espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mi…Además anuncio que continuare mi fic que llevo casi un año abandonado. Pero simplemente lean este fic y comenten que tanto a la autora como a mí nos encantan los reviews. Por cierto la autora de esta historia se llama Froody. Y su historia está en ingles en fanfiction. Si quieren el link me lo piden y lo publicare en el siguiente cap. **

"¿Te gusta lo que ves, Narciso?"

El cuello de Draco se movió tan rápido que el no fue capaz de borrar la expresión de pánico al encontrarse con los ojos de Potter. El solo pudo sentir ese condenado rubor subiendo por su cuello y envenenando sus mejillas con rojo. Si existiera alguien a quien le pudiera rogar, Draco se hubiera rebajado totalmente por esto.

Por favor, deja que algún pequeño pedazo de su dignidad sea preservada.

"Se supone que es un menosprecio hacia mi madre, Potter?" refunfuño, luchando contra un poderoso remolino de pánico. Busca una pelea, saca a Potter de aquí-lo que sea, pero que sea rápido antes de que él lo note…

Potter tuvo el valor de verse arrepentido. El premio anual de Gryffindor se presento para repetir las últimas palabras que cruzaron por su mente. Algo como una sonrisa torcida en sus labios con realización aparentemente impresionada. Estúpido Potter.

"No, realmente. Solo estoy preocupado por este repentino brote de vanidad."

Con las pulsaciones rasgueando calientemente por las yemas de sus dedos, Draco volteo lentamente y trató de encontrar sus ojos en el espejo. Parecía ser que Potter no podía ver lo que Draco estaba viendo reflejado al frente del. Gracias a Merlín por las pequeñas misericordias. Estaba a salvo por ahora.

Mientras el pánico iba cediendo, Draco se fue recostando con un semblante de comodidad. Lanzo una mirada furiosa hacia el reflejo y se sintió algo enfermo. Pensó. Rápido.

"Y que ahí contigo Potter? No es la primera vez que tropiezas conmigo y un espejo."

Draco no pudo evitarlo; sintió su rubor hacerse más profundo. Su piel se erizo con la vivida memoria de su humillación. Escalofríos de repulsión lo ayudaron a mantenerse concentrado; Potter nunca más tendría el privilegio de ver a Draco Malfoy bañado en lágrimas. Su último comentario vino con renovado veneno: " Pensé que ya habíamos terminado con todo esto en sexto grado, para ser honesto."

"Pensé que tenias planeado algo aquí, Malfoy."

Al parecer no.

"¿Qué?" Draco se controlo. Casi sonó calmado, también. Impresionante.

La voz de Potter sonó de alguna manera más cerca, pensó Draco quien estaba seguro que el escucharía cualquier aproximación de pies a su alrededor. Se rehusaba a voltearse. El escenario entero era tan ridículamente doloroso para ser real, por lo tanto tiene que ser una pesadilla. Si Draco cerraba sus ojos y gritaba muy fuerte, tal vez todo esto perdería fuerza como los viejos sueños sobre hurones. El tomo un profundo respiro y abrió sus parpados cerrados pero Potter habló primero. Típico.

"Bueno, a pesar de todo lo que todos dicen y hacen, creo que es tiempo de que dejemos en el pasado estos asuntos."

"¡Asuntos!" Draco medio borboteo, con la quijada hacia abajo de la sorpresa y colapsando en sus rodillas. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. "Casi me matas- las cicatrices-"

"Me refiero," continuo Potter, viendo perplejo el derrumbamiento estructural del mundo mental de Draco, en donde Harry Potter se pavoneaba sobre un podio de morales e integridades, " Me provocaste. Con amenaza de tortura y todo."

Draco Malfoy _no _estaba impresionado por el inherente estilo Slytherin de razonamiento. Potter podría ser el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, pero él no tenía permitido tener una repentina lógica de campeón en este último punto de sus respectivas vidas.

Se preguntó vagamente si el tono de Potter cambiaria si Draco se quitaba la camisa y le mostraba las pruebas físicas persistentes de ese asunto en el baño. Luego recordó el espejo, y se negó a preguntarse más. Las nauseas estaban volviendo.

"Si, bueno olvidémoslo, entonces," dijo Draco cortamente, tratando de inyectar una saludable dosis de sarcasmo en sus palabras, y de cierta forma fallando. "No me importa mucho, la verdad. Las cicatrices permanentes parecen perseguirte, por eso no me sorprende que mis cicatrices no te molesten."

No estaba resultando. Si Potter estaba al rescate a través de la maldita psicología inversa (realmente un jaque mate inspirador en el juego Slytherin de ajedrez), entonces Draco no le iba a hacer el favor.

Sorprendido, Potter se veía un poco desconcertado por esta información. Draco estaba complacido. Tal vez la culpa tardía mantendría el orgullo despierto por un par de noches. Le ayudaría mucho.

"Que demonios haces aquí de todas formas Potter?" Draco escupió, abriendo sus ojos para poder observar, y honestamente quería una respuesta. Así fuera esto el trabajo más malvado ( e intrincado) de algún hada del karma regocijantemente masoquista o que Potter realmente regresó a sus andanzas de acoso de años pasados de escuela.

Potter se sonrojó ; la marea carmesí se elevó deliciosamente por sus mejillas, y las esperanzas de Draco se elevaron como snitches. Los voyeristas son siempre preferibles para la justicia divina : Artículo 678 del credo de los Malfoy.

"Me has estado persiguiendo, cierto?" dijo Draco, posiblemente fallando en ocultar todo su alivio ( No que Potter se diera cuenta). Su espalda se puso rígida, así que el considero la corta gama de motivos de la vigilancia de Potter. Seguramente el despreciable bastardo pensaba que Draco seguía bajos las órdenes del Lado Oscuro?

¿Había sido claro en el juicio, no? Como el hijo del Mortifago principal, con descripciones de testigos en su involucramiento en torturas, y, el más terrible, con evidencia irrefutable tatuada sobre su brazo izquierdo, Draco había sido culpable hasta haberse demostrado su inocencia.

Probar su inocencia requirió tanto Veritaserum como el testimonio favorable de Potter. Draco había tratado valientemente de olvidar la ayuda de Potter para la salida de su juicio, pero nunca tuvo éxito. Cuando el volvió a la escuela, Draco había estado determinado a evitar tener que agradecerle. Draco se lo debía a Potter. Eso lo mataba.

Parecía que a Potter no le había llegado el mensaje. ¿Que, en el nombre de Merlín, podría todavía querer el Héroe de la gente de el? Seguramente el no habría ayudado a Draco a evitar Azkaban si secretamente sospechaba de él y su comportamiento malvado.

Draco casi resoplo. La cosa más malvada que había hecho recientemente fue irrumpir a las cocinas de la escuela. Ni siquiera había aterrorizado a los elfos; solo no tenía las ganas de ello en estos últimos días. Comer en el Gran Comedor no era una opción para el conocido ex-mortifago que regreso a Hogwarts. Ni el mismo Draco sabía siquiera porque él se molestaba en volver, honestamente. No sería como si una educación decente fuera a ayudarlo a encontrar un trabajo en algún país mágico occidental.

Finalmente, Potter se digno a contestar. Tal vez le había tomado demasiado tiempo para pensar una excusa viable. Draco estaba casi intrigado. Era demasiado tarde, por supuesto; el vergonzoso silencio de Potter había confirmado las sospechas de Draco.

"No seas idiota, Malfoy. Porque tendría que perseguirte?"

"Entonces sigo preguntándome," murmuro Draco tirando de hilos flojos en la alfombra del aula en desuso que de forma inexplicable había almacenado este desgraciado espejo. " Es por el pelo? La conversación intelectual? Buen voyerismo pasado de moda?

"No podía dormir, y note que esta puerta estaba entornada, maldito narcisista," exclamó Potter, e hizo unos pequeños ruidos con la nariz que venían acompañados con algún tipo de arrastre con su pie. Draco se pregunto cuánto más estaría el sentado en la alfombra. ¿Que era esto, alguna charla intima de niñas?

"Otra vez con los insultos desinteresados hacia mi madre Potter" dijo deliberadamente poniendo su mirada en un punto medio seguro entre su indeseable compañía y el reflejo del espejo.

"Estas tan ensimismado en ti, Malfoy," respondió Potter, y su voz parecía venir de una localización cercana a la puerta. "Síguete ahogando en tu propio reflejo toda la noche, no me importa- pero tal vez debes tratar alguna introspección algún día. Mira profundamente más que el maldito espejo."

La cabeza de Draco explotó, y su cuello giró irasciblemente, pero Potter ya se había marchado. Era posible que el supiera algo acerca de este espejo?

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. No había otras opciones factibles.

Draco enterró su cara en sus manos e imagino la absoluta dicha de ser ciego.

_Reviews? _


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Parte 2 de 3, lectores encantadores. Las cosas se volverán algo interesantes. Por favor escriban un review después de la historia y me dicen que piensan! **

**N/T: No me queda mas que decir lo mismo que la autora…por favor reviews! O terminare por creer que la historia no gusto :S y no terminare de traducir el final ….. asi que espero muchosssss reviews. **

Draco miró el espejo y trató de no ver. Era una paradoja interesante. No funcionó de todas formas. Draco vió todo, oh si que lo hizo. Queria arrancarse los ojos, por supuesto, pero la vista todavía estaba impresa en su cerebro.

Seria mucho, mucho mas fácil si el espejo solo mostrara su reflejo. Draco podría ser presentado todavía como un espectáculo trágico ( el no fantaseaba cuando apreciaba su actual apariencia física) , pero era algo que ya sabia. No era que Draco no admirara realmente su apariencia, pero estaba conciente que estar al servicio del Señor Oscuro vino con un gran precio, el cual incluia un impuesto en la salud de cada mortifago. Los círculos bajo los ojos de Draco lucian como tinta en el pergamino de un estudiante descuidado. El efecto general de su exagerada palidez y obvia privación del sueño que lo hacia lucir tan enfermo como un hombre lobo en la luna nueva. No exactamente el ideal deseado por las masas.

A pesar de eso, el prefería usar espejos. Evitaba mirarse en ellos, por supuesto , pero el sabia que encontraría si se molestara en mirar. Para ser honestos, el encontraba una maravilla que alguien quisiera mirarlo en ese estado- y todavía Draco podría jurar que Potter estaba mirándolo desde la mesa de Gryffindor esta mañana en el desayuno. Potter confianzudo. Entonces otra vez, Potter era la famosa compañía de los hombres lobos. O había sido.

Draco tembló.

Asi de horrible y deprevado como era el reflejo de este espejo, Draco se dio cuenta que el no podía apartarse de ella. Tenia que ver. Tenia que ver para el poder reasegurarse a si mismo, una y otra vez, que eso no era lo que el quería ver. Despues de unos pocos minutos, sus ojos pasarían a las palabras extranjeras talladas en el marco del espejo y fingiría que no las entendía.

"Todavia admirándote, Malfoy?"

Los hombros de Draco se llenaron de tensión, y luchó por suprimir un chillido asustado. No otra vez.

"Basta de acosarme, quieres?" preguntó Draco, con la pequeña esperanza de un consentimiento. "Se está volviendo repetitivo."

De una manera ocasional y resignada Potter se atrevió a encogerse.

"No hay nada mejor que hacer, para ser honestos. No estoy particularmente asustado de lo que pienses de mi si continuo con mis muy bien conocidas maneras de acosar."

Draco se erizó. La lógica no tenia lugar en esa respuesta.

"Porque te importa lo que yo piense de ti, de todas formas?" el dijo eventualmente, mirando categóricamente al espejo antes que a el. " Ve con tu devoto pueblo,si?

"Si quisiera que las personas se desmayaran sobre mi cada dia, Malfoy, no intentaría tener una conversación contigo , o no?

A su pesar, Draco sonrió.

"Un voyeur y un masoquista- pobre,pobre Potter, esto se esta volviendo interesante."

Potter resopló. "Tu no quieres oir mi opinión de ti, Malfoy. Especialmente la parte acerca de lo que pienso por las horas que pasas viéndote en ese espejo."

"Yo se que piensas de mi." Por alguna razón, Draco no pudo convocar la voluntad para afilar su tono mordazmente. Miró hacia el brillante espejo, y busco los ojos grices con los propios. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero no le daría una rutina repetida a Potter, jamás de los jamases.

Cuando Potter habló , su sonrisa era audible. "Lo sabes, Dorian?"

Los ojos de Draco se despegaron del espejo. La incredulidad fue arrebatada de su sentido de urgencia al encontrarse con su destino inminente. " Finalmente te equivocaste, no Potter? Sabia que tu nunca usas mi nombre ( y difícilmente doy permiso de hacerlo), pero esperaría-"

"Dorian Gray, tarado" dijó Potter, y si, su estúpido labio se curvo en una sonrisa socarrona. Los labios bajaron después de un rato, cuando Draco continuo proyectando confusión hacia el estúpido de Potter.

"Un personaje de una famosa historia Muggle" Potter dijo, provocando que Draco rodara sus ojos de forma instintiva. "Cambió su alma por la belleza eterna. Cuando hacia cosas malvadas, ellas eran reflejadas en su retrato en vez de su cara."

Draco agrandó sus ojos con un falso shock. "Y tu crees que tengo esta figura por vender mi alma?" Era una sugerencia hilarante. La ironia era palpable. Evito mirar el espejo.

Por un momento, Potter pareció ahogarse. Ausentemente, Draco se pregunto si el finalmente había manejado algo de magia sin varita y subconcientemente había mandado un crucio a través de la habitación.

"Dios, no!"

"Bueno, muchas gracias, entonces." Draco se sintió ridículamente fuera de la situacion.

Potter se veía como si quisiera cambiar el tema de la conversación. Inmediatamente.

"Entonces quien es el mas justo en todo esto?"

" Disculpa?" Draco estaba seguro que había oído mal.

"Bueno, asumo que es un mal espejo"

Casi sonaba como si Potter se estuviera riendo. Lunatico.

"Oh, si lo es." Draco se apresuro a acceder. "Lo es. Malvado. Malo. Completamente, completamente falso"

Un sonido desfallecido desde la puerta precedido de un silencioso grito entrecortado, como si Potter se hubiera tropezado sin querer.

"No lo creo." dijo (algo enigmático, pensó Draco con un poco de irritación). "No puede ser".

"Oh, te aseguro que si lo es." dijo Draco, impaciente por corregir cualquier equivocación. "Nunca he tenido una vista tan desagradable de mi vida, y he compartido el baño con Cra-" Las palabras murieron en su boca. Los ojos de Draco se cerraron lentamente, y tuvo que respirar por su nariz por un momento.

Potter con una inusual sensibilidad, se quedo callado.

"Lo siento." Dijo Draco eventualmente, su propia voz sonando rara y dura a sus oídos. "Creo que solo estaba comentando sobre la maravillosamente malvada y maliciosa naturaleza de este espejo."

"Esta bien, ahora tengo curiosidad." Dijo Potter mientras avanzaba, con increíble imprudencia, apoyándo sus rodillas en un pedazo de alfombra demasiado cerca para la comodidad de Draco.

"Curioso?"

"Es que recordé cuando yo miraba este espejo en particular antes." Dijo Potter silenciosamente, mirando fijamente al espejo con una intensidad que llenó a Draco de pavor. Si miraba muy fuerte, pensó Draco (ilógicamente), Potter podría ver lo que Draco estaba mirando, y luego el mundo entero se acabaría, y estaba casi seguro que seria una muerte sucia.

Draco lucho con una ola de vértigo, y noto que Potter estaba demasiado callado para su gusto.

"¿Siempre tienes un inventario mental de espejos?" dijo, lanzando un insulto salvaje en la mezcla. Draco nunca estaba en las mejores condiciones cuando estaba tan próximo a su suicidio.

Con una desconcertante rapidez, Potter miro alrededor de Draco, y luego miro sus ojos. Sus ojos verdes ofrecían algo cercanamente parecido a la simpatía.

"Tu sabes que es esto , cierto?"

"Yo se lo que es un espejo, Potter" respondió Draco, y su sentido de temor alcanzó su segundo viento, y regocijadamente se intensificó.

"Dumbledore me dijo que era en el primer año." Dijo Potter, volteo a ver el espejo y se quedo mirando hambrientamente la superficie- o mas profundamente. "Me dijo que no me sumergiera en lo que veía. Esto no muestra tu cara sino el deseo de tu corazón,sabes?" continuo con una cierta compasión insoportable dirigida a Draco desde aquellos cristales horribles.

"No lo es." Draco susurró furiosamente, y luego deseó haber hablado un poco más duro, asi no tendría que haber sonado tan aterrorizado. Aclaro su garganta. "Realmente no lo es. Realmente" añadió solo para ser muy, muy claro. No es que Potter viera lo que el estaba viendo.

"Tu sabes que es lo que veo?" dijo Potter , y otra vez, su atención estaba dirigida al espejo.

"¿Un imbécil con un surrealista ciego como barbero?"

Esta brillante pieza de ingeniosidad paso ignorada por el imbécil en cuestión.

"Es como si estuviera de vuelta a esos días, o casi." Comenzó Potter, y su voz era ligera y melancolica mientras que sus palabras no tenían sentido. "Estoy rodeado de mi familia- excepto que Dumbledore esta ahí. Y también el profesor Lupin," dijo sonriendo "todavía tiene la misma túnica dañada del tercer año. Y Sirius," murmuró Potter, y Draco realmente se asusto por el deseo desesperado que brilló en aquellos ojos verdes.

El había sido privado de chismosear sobre la conexión de Potter con el escándalo de Sirius Black durante el tiempo que estuvo al lado de Voldemort. Despreciando todas las apariencias, por el contrario, Draco se sintió tremendamente apenado por su nemesis escolar, alejado de todo aquello que reemplazara la figura paterna. Entonces , otra vez sintió unos celos crecientes.

"Er", empezó Draco y sintió que su elocuencia se había dado de baja. "Yo, bueno, lo siento"

Realmente lo sentía. Eso lo sorprendió. Lo preocupo también, asi que mantuvo sus ojos firmemente alejados del espejo que estaba frente a el, a menos que quisiera sentir pánico.

"Todos los sentimos, no es cierto?" dijo Harry -no, Potter; Maldita sea! Draco estaba seguro que _Potter_ no pretendía que sus palabras sonaran tan tremendamente santurronas, pero escogió el seguir esa interpretación porque Draco existía para interpretar su papel del metafísico tornado en el lado de Potter, sin importar que fuera lo que mostrara un estúpido espejo.

"Si, todos lo sentimos," Draco dijo, y se sintió un poco mejor por la anulación de esa molesta y latosa voz interna supuestamente llamada conciencia. "Apuesto que lloras en tu almohada de noche, posiblemente rebosando de pesar por haber salvado el mundo entero y creado tu posición eterna como el héroe peor-vestido de la sociedad."

Draco podría haber seguido en una vena similar por algún tiempo-y sin embrago sentía como su boca se cerraría inmediatamente cuando Potter dirigía una mirada como daga tremendamente apuntada a su cara.

"Lloras de noche en tu almohada, Draco?" dijo el, y su voz estaba tan calmada y seria que Draco casi olvido sentirse completamente ultrajado por el uso sin precedentes de Potter de su nombre. Potter no esperaba una respuesta, además Draco no tenia ninguna preparada. "Yo lo hago. No puedo dormir la mayoría de las noches."

Sin saber que decir, sin saber que hacer, Draco miró lejos de esos ojos que decían mucho y masajeo su nuca con una mano inestable.

"Creo que es por eso que tu vienes aquí," continuó Potter, y Draco podría decir que esos ojos esmeraldas no se movieron una pulgada. "O, al menos, por lo cual viniste aquí al principio . Supongo que tu vienes aquí por la misma razón que yo."

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron ante eso, y se encontró atrapado por la mirada inquisitiva que encontró.

"¿Porque sigues volviendo?" respiró profundamente, sintiendo la vieja sensación de pánico cruzando a traves de su venas como un relámpago.

Potter se levantó apoyándose de una rodilla e hizo una pausa por un momento, mirando a Draco con una expresión ilegible en su rostro.

"Curiosidad."

Y se marchó. Draco, con la cabeza inclinada, escuchó el sonido de las pisadas alejándose, desvaneciéndose sobre la raida alfombra y falló completamente en remover la imagen de los aquellos ojos verdes de su cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: La tercera parte- y el final de mi pequeño fic D/H. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**N/T: Este ya es el fin! Agradezco a los reviews que llegaron y los que no lo hicieron. Por cierto, comenzare a traducir dos fics. Uno es un Oneshot y el otro es un fic mas larguito (consta de doce capis) así que espero que también los lean como hicieron con este . Nos veremos pronto! **

"Ya puedes quitarte la capa " dijo Draco, y su voz tenía una carencia completa de sorpresa

Después de un angustioso momento, Potter se hizo ver miembro por miembro y una expresión perturbada cruzaba su rostro. Una capa de invisibilidad claramente explicaría muchos accidentes inexplicables del pasado. Draco deseo tener aquellos pliegues plateados que cayeron sin ceremonia en la alfombra. Tenía que encontrar la forma de chantajear a Potter por usar la capa.

"Como sup-?" Empezó Potter, pero se detuvo cuando Draco le hizo un gesto imperioso de despedida. Potter se vio bastante sorprendido.

"Haz silencio , Potter," dijo Draco, quien, en este tercer intento de intrusión no bienvenida, no veía el punto de verse intimidado por el estúpido acosador con proporciones de un Gryffindor. " No te enseñaron tus parientes Muggles que la curiosidad mató al gnargle?"

"No, tal cual lo dices, no," dijo Potter y su aire asustado dio paso a una sonrisa reticente.

"Confía en muggles…" murmuro Draco, rodando sus ojos y se hallo raramente complacido cuando la sonrisa de Potter se agrandó. Fue algo extremadamente desconcertante.

"¿Ese es otro proverbio mágico, o solo uno de los tuyos?" Molestó Potter ( _Molestó?_ Se atrevió a molestar a Draco?) , y Draco se dio cuenta que sonrió de vuelta. Este era realmente un desafortunado cambio de eventos.

"Los muggles no son tan malos, ¿sabes?," dijo Potter casualmente, caminando y sentándose en una posición que, de forma significativa, evitaba tener un reflejo en el espejo. Los ojos de Draco se alejaron del espejo, pero trató con renovado esfuerzo en concentrarse en las insanas tonterías de Potter. "Excepto mis parientes, por supuesto."

"Es solo que no entiendo como pueden vivir sin magia," djo Draco, sintiendo la inexplicable necesidad de explicarse. "Es antinatural. Los Squibs ya son lo suficientemente malos. Ellos ya saben de lo que se pierden. Pero los muggles," volteo su cara notando la falta de censura en la de Potter, "ellos ni siquiera lo imaginan. Ellos solo compensan su debilidad y ni siquiera, siquiera-"

"Te inquieta el ver cuan poderosa puede ser la gente sin magia?"

Draco sintio que estaba siendo juzgado sin realmente saber porque, y se erizó por la confusión. "Mi padre me conto acerca de la bomba atómica," dijo fieramente, y luego se sintió abatido. Se había prometido que nunca se apoyaría en las opiniones de su padre otra vez. Pero, pensó que en este instante el punto era válido.

"La gente le gusta matar, creo," dijo Potter y su rostro se ensombreció rápidamente. Pero de repente, su cara se aclaró y Draco se desestabilizó al ver una sonrisa en los labios de Potter. "¿Alguien sabe porque cualquiera quisiera hacer esas cosas locas?

Draco murmuró indefinidamente, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo general sin comprometerse con nada.

"Alguien sabe porque queremos algo?" continuo Potter, en aquella tendencia filosófica post-guerra bastante molesta. Draco estaba a punto de contestar con alguna respuesta suficientemente sarcástica sobre que exactamente quería Potter para molestarlo, cuando Potter reparó en el con esa aterradora mirada fija.

"Que es lo que quieres, Draco?" Potter se veía determinado a mantener la apariencia de una compañía aprobada entre ellos.

Draco sintió un sudor frio recorrerle la frente, hecho muy visible para Potter, y se rehuso a mirar el espejo.

"Te lo dire cuando lo sepa."

"¿Que ves en el espejo?" presionó Potter, sonando honestamente curioso. Draco odio,odio,y odio a los malditos Gryffindors inquisidores.

"Mi boggart."

"No te ofendas Draco," dijo Potter, reprimiendo una sonrisa, "pero te ves un poco mal."

"¿En serio?" pregunto Draco y libero una sonrisa seca. "¿Realmente? Sorprendente."

"No puede ser tan malo, ¿o si?" sonrio Potter. "Despues de todo, estas hablando con el acosador _y_ voyeur de aquí."

"Eso es correcto," dijo Draco, y presiono su rostro entre sus rodillas. Tal vez si se enroscaba bastante, lograría formar un capullo, y desaparecería de la faz de la tierra.

"Ya sabes," continuo Potter, ignorando evidentemente la naturaleza metamórfica de los pensamientos de Draco, "Cualquier pensamiento pervertido que veas en ese espejo, no es saludable obsesionarse por ello. Debes dejarlo pasar, Draco." Hizo una pausa y esta se volvió prolongada hasta convertirse en una tensión tangible creciente.

Draco levanto su cabeza irritado. "¿Algo que decir Potter? Te advierto que lo escupas antes que me convierta en un raro y letal espécimen de mariposa."

Potter se vio desconcertado pero decidio asentir de todos modos. "Tu no -es algo que se me ocurrió, ¿el deseo de tu corazón es el regreso de Voldemort o algo asi?"

"Merlin no," dijo Draco, asqueado por el simple pensamiento de la resurreccion del Dark Lord. "No seas ridículo."

"Bueno, entonces," dijo Potter, viendose aliviado a pesar que seguia dudando, "conservas alguna ambicion en convertirte en el próximo Amo Ultra Malvado o algo asi?

"No lo creo, Cara Rajada. Ese trono es solo tuyo, no te preocupes." Potter frunció el ceño.

"Entonces no veo que pueda ser tan terrible- a menos que veas a tus finos elfos domesticos o algo asi.

Draco se aguanto las terribles ganas de soltar una carcajada, y luego se enroscó de nuevo. Deja de preguntar, por favor deja de hacerlo, los elfos domesticos están muy alejados de la realidad. Bueno, no tan cerca, eso era desagradable, nunca podría quitarse esa imagen de la mente, pero-

"Er," interrumpio Potter, y luego continuo sentado ahi, luciendo algo ansioso y dudoso permitiendo a Draco olvidar por un momento el tren de pensamientos que cruzo descarriladamente por su mente.

"Bueno, salgamos de esto de una vez," dijo Draco suficientemente irritado para olvidar que él, como se suponía, anularia la especulación de Potter.

Potter tosio, aclarando su garganta. "Hablado de todo un poco, como supiste que yo estaba aquí? Pregunto incómodamente.

"Te vi,estúpido."

"A traves de mi capa de invisibilidad?"

"No," djo Draco rodando los ojos, "en el espejo"

Oh, Merlin, no. No lo habia hecho. No habia dicho eso.

Ambos se congelaron. Lenta, muy lentamente su cara cayo entre sus manos e intento hundirse en el piso sin causar un alboroto innecesario. Francamente, la posesión de una varita mágica hacia la tarea ligeramente más fácil.

"En el espejo?" repitio Potter lentamente,y Draco, mientras se rehusaba a oir algo mas de este problema mortal, podría decir que su tono era de sorprendida desconfianza. "Este espejo?"

"No, el compacto que traigo conmigo," Draco se mordio los dedos ( que seria algo muy doloroso si no fuera de una forma metaforica.). "Si , este maldito espejo del _deseo_. Ahora, dejame solo. Estoy seguro que no sera facil adivinar cuanto me quiero suicidar armado unicamente con una sola gragea de Bertie Botts."

"A menos que no tenga sabor," dijo Potter distantemente, y haciendo sonidos que sugerian que se estaba alistando para ponerse de pie y salir corriendo de esa Sala de la Locura y Desesperación.

"Tienes razon," dijo Draco, "pero no. Sabor a melaza. Asi es mi suerte."

"Oh, lo lamento," dijo Potter, como si no estuviera seguro de que estaba diciendo, porque se disculpaba, o porque era la disculpa y empezo a limpiarse las manos que aparentemente estaban llenas de sudor. Algo desagradable, realmente. Draco deseo que dejara de hacer eso.

"Bueno, er," continuo Potter con una completa posesion de su habla normal, "er, esto es todo."

"Que la muerte sea rapida," murmuró Draco

"Te podrias parar?"

Draco abrio un ojo, y se congelo al ver la vista inesperada de una mano a centimetros de su cabeza. Abrio el otro ojo, y se dio cuenta que la mano estaba ligada a un muy ruborizado Potter. Estaba esperando algo de alivio y en vez de ello experimentó una ola de miseria, Draco aceptó la ayuda del salvador mágico en el cual el complejo de héroe evidentemente no conocía el significado de "depresión".

Tan pronto como le fue posible, Draco retiro la mano,la cual le ardia y la acunó en su pecho sintiendo un poco de alivio por el hecho de que no podía verse mas patético para Potter de lo que se veía en esos instantes.

"¿Solo no le digas a nadie, si? Le dijo a sus zapatos, silenciosamente, maldiciendo el inventor de toda esta desgracia.

"¿Draco?"

Realmente Draco no queria mirar, pero lo hizo. Despues de todo, Potter era el deseo de su corazon; probablemente Draco no le negaría nada. El hada del Karma definitivamente vivía a expensas de el.

Draco miro y fue recibido por dos grandes ojos verdes, que estaban mas cerca de lo que esperaba.

"Potter?" se retiro automaticamente, lejos de esa problematica expresión en sus ojos.

"Llamame Harry, ¿si?"

"Bueno, esta bien," concedió Draco.

"¿Realmente te gusto?" pregunto Harry dudando.

"El espejo dice que si," dijo Draco, prefiriendo no preguntarse a si mismo. El interior reprimido de Draco decia también que si, pero Draco pretendia no oir. El podía merecer algo de dignidad, despues de todo.

Harry sonrio, y Draco sintio la fría pared que choco con su espalda. Temblo fallando en mantener la calma. Volvio a temblar cuando las manos de Potter tomaron sus brazos, pero esta vez el frio no tenia nada que ver con el clima en si.

Sin darles permiso, sus ojos miraron fijamente los labios de Potter, que lucian rosados y algo masticables. Tan pronto fue observado por Draco, el labio de abajo fue atrapado por los dientes de arriba. Era un extraño gesto de nervios.

Casi inconscientemente , Draco realizo el mismo movimiento, capturando su labio inferior, y luego liberándolo mientras su lengua recorría sus labios. Harry jadeo ,suspiro o exhalo, Draco no estaba seguro que había sido, pero estaba callado y tenso y de cierta forma excitado.

"Entonces, um, este es el mismo aviso que te dio Dumbledore en el primer año?" dijo Draco, abriéndose camino a un nuevo nivel entero de torpeza.

" No realmente," dijo Harry, pero no se veía concentrado en la conversacion en ese momento, lo que era un indiscutible punto a favor para Draco. No era como si el personalmente hubiera asesinado a Dumbledore, mas bien lo contrario de hecho, pero la culpa todavía permanecia y le carcomía la cabeza en esos momentos como Cerbero en un intervalo de opera.

La presion en los brazos de Draco no se aliviaba todavia- mas bien lo contrario.

"Y tu-" empezó Draco, y luego aclaro su garganta ruidosamente, "tu, bueno, ya sabes," se recordó que no era posible hundirse mas por estimación de Potter, no es que a él le importara de todas maneras, " te gusto?"

"No estoy seguro, para ser honesto," dijo Harry en el mismo tono de voz, solo mirando fijamente los asustados ojos de Draco.

"Bien," dijo Draco sintiendose un poco fuera de lugar, a pesar de esta fuertemente presionado en la pared.

"Pero creo que si," dijo Harry, acercandose un poco mas, y causando que Draco retuviera el aliento a través de sus dientes, " y no creo que un espejo me ayude a averiguarlo,"

"Mientras que esto quede en privado," dijo Draco hallando algo de descanso en cosas vanas. Tal vez así era como los Gryffindors encontraban su famosa valentía.

"Nunca te callas?" dijo Harry y Draco solamente pudo observar, sin hablar, como aquellos labios masticables se acercaban mas y mas y luego presionaron los suyos.

Luego Draco finalmente respiro, sus ojos se cerraron y se apoyo en la pared disfrutando lo que indiscutiblemente se suponía que tenía que ser un beso. Se sintió como un beso; se sintió como el cielo. Hizo un pequeño ruido desde su garganta ( o lo hizo Harry), pero de una u otra manera esto lo emocionaba, y ahora sus manos se enredaron en el pelo que había odiado de forma desesperada hace aproximadamente siete años.

A pesar que su pulso se acelero, sus labios se abrieron gentilmente contra los de Harry (y luego no tan gentilmente), Draco sintió una confianza renovada. Oh, esto era tan delicioso. El podría trabajar en esa ventaja. Marchando a ciegas contra la pared, y yendo a toda velocidad , más bien, irregularmente por el cuarto, Draco palpó por su camino hasta que sintió el inequívoco frio de cristal contra su mano.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, aparto la impaciente boca de Harry, y observó sus dilatados ojos verdes parpadear rápidamente ante la vista.

"No necesitas un espejo para decirme que me gusta acerca de esto," dijo Draco, sonriendo sin reservas junto al Salvador del Mundo Magico. " Pero dime una cosa, Potter."

"Harry," dijo Harry claramente aturdido.

" Dime, Harry, exactamente que ves en el espejo?"

Harry parpadeo y se concentro en el espejo que Draco habia posicionado al frente de ellos,

"Menos ropa, para empezar," dijo Harry finalmente , sonriendo, y Draco se sintio feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Difícilmente podía entender la idea de vender su alma por belleza- pero por esos labios, bueno, eso era otra pregunta.


End file.
